The present invention relates to a structure of pipe connector for connecting water pipes together used in carrying high pressure liquids.
A variety of pipe connectors are known and widely in use for connecting pipes together. FIG. 4 illustrates a pipe connector according to the prior art which is simply comprised of a sleeve sleeved onto two end-matched pipes. After connection, an adhesive glue is coated over the connecting, areas to seal the gaps. This pipe connecting method is not suitable for connecting water pipes which are used for carrying high pressure water. FIG. 5 illustrates another pipe connector according to the prior art which is generally comprised of two flanges respectively welded to the pipes to be connected, and the flanges are then fastened together by screw bolts and locknuts to connect the pipes together. Because the flanges are fastened to the pipes to be connected through a welding joint, the welded areas may be damaged easily causing a leakage as the pipes carry high pressure water. FIG. 6 illustrates still another pipe connector according to the prior art in which the pipes have each an outer thread on one end connected to each other by a screw nut through a screw joint. The main disadvantage of the pipe connector of FIG. 6 is that the outer thread on each pipe and the inner thread on the screw nut may be damaged easily, more particularly after a long use. Once the outer thread of either pipe or the inner thread of the screw nut is damaged, the connector should be replaced.